


A Father’s Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. DID I HEAR JOHN could you do a daughter fic? one where she’s a little out of control (drinking and drugs and sleeping around, that shit) and he finds out and talks to her and fLUfF





	A Father’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. DID I HEAR JOHN could you do a daughter fic? one where she’s a little out of control (drinking and drugs and sleeping around, that shit) and he finds out and talks to her and fLUfF

* * *

_“Push, sweetheart!” He held Mary’s hand as she pushed. She’d been pushing for what seemed like forever. “You’re amazing,” John whispered in her hair. “You got this.” He told her as it was time to push again._

_Moments later, a tiny scream could be heard. They’d done this twice before, but that didn’t make it any less beautiful._

_John’s eyes watered as his newborn daughter was placed on his wife’s chest. “She’s perfect.” He whispered. “Fuckin’ perfect.” He added, earning a smirk and a head shake from Mary._

* * *

Things had been off with you, and John had no idea what was going on. You just weren’t his little girl anymore. Over the past few months, things changed. You stopped being so open with him, stopped being so family oriented, didn’t see your brother’s best friends. It scared him, and he wished that he knew what was going on with his youngest.

Sitting in the living room, he jumped up when there was a thud upstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, he was at your room in no time. He opened the door and there you were, laying on the ground, looking like shit. You looked over. “Yo.” You gave him a very odd smile.

John walked in and lifted you up, making you laugh. He dropped you on your bed and saw a small baggy sticking out of your pocket. Furrowing his brows, he pulled it out. Inside were a couple tiny pills. His heart broke as he looked over to you. You were sprawled out, one leg straight, the other bent off the bed. One arm was off to the side, your hand off the side, the other was resting on your rib cage.

Gently, he pulled off your shoes and tucked you in. Taking the baggy, he left your room and walked out of your room. John shut the door as gently as he could.

As he walked down the stairs, there was a knock at the door. “The hell?” He muttered, he shoved the baggy in his pocket. Opening the door, he was surprised to see your best friend- Lizzy.

“Hey, Mr. J.” She waved, making him sigh at the nick name. He’d gone as the Joker once for Halloween for Dean. He’d called him Mr. J as a joke, and it’d stuck.

“Isn’t it kinda late?” He furrowed his brows, stepping aside to let her in.

Lizzy nodded. “Yeah, but it’s important.”

“Alright, go sit down, I’ll get you a soda.”

* * *

The two of them sat in silence. “Thank you for telling me, Lizzy.” John sighed, his head hanging low. “She’s upstairs. Climbed in through her window, and I put her in bed.”

Lizzy gave him a small smile. “You’re welcome. I love her like a sister. She’s starting to really scare me. I can’t get through to her, maybe you can. Please help her, Mr. Winchester.” He looked up and saw the sadness on her face, and he could tell by the way she called him Mr. Winchester that things were bad.

“You know I will, sweetheart. Where do your parents think you are?”

“Here. Having a sleepover.” She gave him an apologetic smile.

He smiled and shook his head. “Well, you know what to do. Go on upstairs. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Lizzy got up. “Thanks…ya know, for not flipping out.” She gave him a small smile before making her way to Dean’s old room.

* * *

By the time you made your way downstairs- showered and in fresh clothes- Lizzy had headed home, and it was nearly lunch time. John was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him. Looking up, he watched you. “Can you sit down, Y/N?” He asked gently.

“Dad, please. Not right now.” You groaned. “My head–”

He pointed to the counter. There was a bottle of water, some aspirin, and some Slim Jims.

You smiled softly, picking it all up. Sitting down at the table, you quickly opened the water and gulped it.

John watched you in silence as you took the aspirin, inhaled the Slim Jims, and chugged the water. “We need to talk.” He told you finally. “Lizzy told me.”

“Lizzy told you what?”

“About the drinking, the drugs, the…” He took a deep breath. “The sleeping around.” Not something he wanted to think about his 17-year-old doing. “I’d been worried about you, not gonna lie. I had no idea what was going on. I di-I didn’t want to think it was anything like that. Figured you were going out with friends….” He ran his hand through his hair.

Your eyes dropped as you sipped the water. “Dad…” What did you say to this?”

John shook his head. “How about this- we go out camping. Just like we used to. Just us. We’ll fish, hike, make smores, all that out doorsy shit you used to love so much.”

A small smile made it’s way across your lips. “I think I’d like that.”

“And, when you’re ready, we’ll talk about this, okay?” He reached over, taking you hand in his. “I can’t lose you.” John swallowed, trying not to cry with how worried he was about you.

“You won’t, Dad.” You told him quietly.


End file.
